


better to ask forgiveness, but sweeter to beg permission

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Derek Hale, Dom!Derek, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Stimulation, Shower Sex, Sub Stiles, Teasing, Top Derek, erotic humiliation, partial shifting, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek said no masturbating without permission, he meant it. Stiles gets caught misbehaving during his morning shower. Cue Derek’s special kind of discipline to reinforce for Stiles how spectacular following orders can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better to ask forgiveness, but sweeter to beg permission

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and expanded from a previous story of mine, and it's now 3x as long as it was, so yay! :) Many thanks to Cutie for looking it over for me!
> 
>    
>  **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Steam enveloped him and water poured over his head. The slick sound of his hand on his dick echoed in the small stall, and he tried not to let any of his small noises of pleasure free. Couldn’t be too loud with werewolves in the house.

He bit his lip, stroked faster at the upper half of his dick, just how he liked it, and yelped when a hot, strong grip appeared at the base of his cock and stalled his orgasm.

“Bad boy,” Derek drawled into his ear. “I thought we talked about not doing this. More specifically, _you_ not doing _this_.” On the last word, he stroked up Stiles’ cock, then back down again.

He held his arms to the side in surrender and melted back against the wolf, head pillowed on his bare shoulder. “Dude, I thought you meant, like, the rest of the day. I always rub one out in the morning. It helps wake me up.”

“Oh? Really? You thought there would be an _exception_?” Derek asked with a teasing lilt, his hand cupped around Stiles’ dick, definitely not tight enough to get him off, damn it. “I hope you realize that I’ll know if you lie to me.”

Stiles squirmed, thrust into Derek’s loose fist when his free hand came up to curve around Stiles’ neck like a collar. “Okay, I wa–wasn’t being good. I wasn’t sup-pose-Derek!” Derek’s hand moved again, up and down, tight and slick and sudsy. When had he gotten soap? Stiles groaned.

“And what should we do about this, hm?” Derek released his shaft, then smacked it, and let the water rinse away the soap. Stiles whistled in a gasp, choked on his breath and water from the showerhead.

“Shit, shit, Sir, I don’t know. Whatever you want.” He shook his head, and the hand at his throat tightened for two seconds, five seconds. When Stiles trembled, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, it loosened again.

“I’m going to fuck you now. We’ll see if that wakes you up. And Stiles?” Derek’s tone was so reasonable, so calm, that it sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“Yes, Sir?” Stiles tilted his chin up and to the side, enough that he could see Derek’s profile. His eyes glowed blue, and his fangs just barely peeked out.

“If you come while I take you, or _at all_ today, without permission, you won’t come.” Derek stroked him hard in time with the last three words. “For. A. Week.”

Another rough pull resulted in a high whine bouncing off the walls, and it took Stiles a moment to realize the sound came from him.

“Understand?” Derek prompted with a squeeze at the base of his dick.

Stiles gulped, his throat flexing against Derek’s hold, and rubbed his ass against the erection that rested between his cheeks. “Got it, Sir.”

Derek chuckled and slid his hand around to test Stiles’ readiness. “Good boy.”

Knees weak from the praise, Stiles let Derek take his weight, his arm moving to wrap around the younger man’s chest. The plastic snap of the lube was his only warning before two fingers thrust into him.

“Derek!” Between the hot water pouring over them and those digits hitting him just right inside, he scrambled to grab his cock and keep the inevitable from happening.

Penetration always did it for him, and damn Derek for using it against him.

“Hm, looks like this is going to be a challenge for you, boy.” Another finger added, more lube slicking the way. “Get those hands away from your dick.”

Stiles dropped his arms to the side again, then brought them up to curl around Derek’s forearm and just hang on for the ride.

Thick, blunt pressure breached his ass, and even three fingers with copious amounts of lube was barely enough prep to take Derek’s cock.

“So big, Sir, so fucking big,” he panted, and turned his head to the right to mouth at Derek’s jaw.

Derek growled, and replied, “You can take it. You’re my good boy, so I know you’ll take it just like always.”

Pleasure so intense it was just this side of pain zinged through him. Warmth gathered in his belly, and his cock jerked up, seeking any kind of stimulation.

“I need, Sir, please, I need to come,” Stiles begged, the interrupted orgasm still close enough to the surface that this was pure torture.

Short, sharp thrusts made him wail, and precum spurted out of him. Derek wolfed out harder, the tips of his claws pricking against Stiles’ skin.

“I know you need to come. I’ll give you this, Stiles,” Derek acceded, but with a tone that made Stiles suspicious. “If you want to come, I’ll let you. But you have to do it without touching that greedy cock of yours. Think you can do that?”

Stiles sobbed as the thrusts kept coming, “Yes, Derek, Sir, I will, I will!”

And then Derek adjusted his hold at Stiles’ hip, altered the angle just a bit, and that was it. That was everything.

Stiles saw stars as he screamed, unrelenting movement across his prostate that pushed his pleasure to just the other side of pain, but with all of the endorphins running through him it only made the slight pain more thrilling.

Tension built within and he went stock still, hardly daring to breathe as Derek rubbed across that spot over and over and over until, with a wordless cry, he came untouched.

He rested limp in Derek’s arms as the werewolf took his pleasure with low growls and a tight hold. It didn’t take him long; he always seemed to get off on the scent of Stiles’ arousal, and the scent of his cum would drive him up a wall sometimes.

The water turned cool, a blessed relief against his overheated skin.

Derek dropped small kisses along the side of his neck, set his now-human teeth against the fleshy bend there, and then licked at the indentations left behind. When Stiles got his feet back under him, he turned within their embrace and offered up his mouth.

The kisses they exchanged were soft, sumptuous things, their lips clinging and sliding apart with no discernable rhythm. They stepped out of the shower, and Derek toweled him dry with such sweet care that Stiles wanted to cry. The werewolf dried himself with perfunctory brushes of the same towel, and herded Stiles to the bed.

“Thought we had things to get done,” Stiles offered in half-hearted protest. Derek crawled on top of him, became his very own living aftercare blanket.

“It’s Sunday. I’m sure errands can wait until later. I just want to hold you now.” He let out low, purring hums as he arranged the nest of their bed, and Stiles drifted along on the pleasure that left the surface of his skin buzzing and his mind blessedly quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr!](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com)


End file.
